The Black Hair Hiruma
by Varianto A
Summary: bagaimana jika Hiruma bertemu mamori saat kecil dan menjaga rambut hitamnya? Find out in this fanfic! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

The Black Hair Hiruma

**A/N: Hai! Nama saya Vari dan ini alter ego saya Rena (Rena: halo!). Saya penulis baru di fandom ini dan saya masih termasuk pemula dalam menulis. Dan saya juga sering kena writer block dan jarang update. Disini Hiruma akan OOC (banget malah) tapi ini buat story yang saya buat. Sekian dari saya. Silahkan baca!**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Hiruma bertemu Mamori saat kecil dan mempertahankan rambut hitamnya? Dan bagaimana jika Kurita dan Musashi tidak bertemu Hiruma di SMP? Find out!**

**Discaimer: Saya tidak mempunyai Eyeshield 21… puas?**

**XOXO**

Chapter 1

Aku berjalan di pesisir sungai. Dapat kulihat cahaya merah dari matahari yang terbenam terpantul di air sungai yang jernih itu. Angin menghembuskan rambut hitamku dan meletuskan balon permen karet rasa mint tanpa gula. Kuhirup udara dengan penciumanku yang tajam dan dapat mencium bau musim semi.

'Ah, segarnya… sayang sebentar lagi musim panas.' Pikirku.

Kulanjutkan perjalanan pulangku. Dengan telinga yang lancipku aku dapat mendengar suara yang meminta tolong dan tertawa. Mata hijauku menatap kearah sekumpulan anak seumuranku yang sepertinya sedang mengganggu seorang anak perempuan.

"Hehe! Ini balasan tadi karena menggangguku!" seru seorang anak gendut yang berambut botak seraya melayangkan pukulan kearah anak perempuan itu.

"Itai!" teriaknya kesakitan. Lalu mata birunya terpancarkan ketakutan.

"Ayo semuanya! Hajar dia!" ajak anak gendut itu ke dua teman-temannya. Mereka semua terlihat ragu, tetapi berubah saat anak gendut itu memberi mereka tatapan yang menakutkan. Mereka semua melayangkan pukulannya.

"TUNGGU!" teriakku menghentikan pukulan mereka. "Jangan sentuh dia!"

Lalu anak gendut itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah!" lalu dia mulai mengejekku. "Dan dirimu kurus kering begitu mana mungkin mengalahkan ku!

Aku berjalan kearah mereka dan berdiri di hadapan anak perempuan itu. Rambutnya yang kemerahan, mata birunya yang indah, dan wajahnya yang manis jika tidak biru. Aku merasakan sensasi hangat di pipiku dan aku berusaha menutupinya. Aku berbalik arah menghadap mereka yang tertawa dan menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku yang runcing. "Aku dapat mengalahkan kalian dalam lima menit."

Saat mereka terhenti lalu tertawa lagi. Kulayangkan pukulanku yang sudah kusiapkan ke anak gendut itu. 'Satu jatuh, dua lagi…' pikirku yang menggunakan insting melindungi.

Lalu anak yang berkacamata dan bertopi baseball menerjang kearahku dan karena refleksku yang lumayan bagus aku dapat menghindari pukulan-pukulan mereka. Saat pertahanan mereka terbuka aku langsung melayangkan sebuah jab ke wajah mereka berdua. Seketika itupula mereka terjatuh.

"Keh, lemah…" aku berbalik badan dan kulihat anak perempuan itu menatapku. Aku mengambil tangannya dan berlari menjauhi ank gendut dan geng-gengnya.

XOXO

Setelah sekian menit berlari, aku menarik nafas dan menghapuskan keringat dengan lenganku. Aku menatap anak perempuan yang bediri disebelahku. Dia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan tawa.

"Hei, apa begitu sikapmu menghargai orang yang sudah menolongmu?" tanyaku bercanda.

Dia berhenti tertawa dan mengeluarkan senyumannya. "maaf, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya anak laki-laki menolongku." Dia membungkuk kearahku. "Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan."

"Keh, ya kau menggangu saat pulangku tahu!" ucapku kasar. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membaca reaksi wajahnya. Dan reaksinya adalah tersenyum.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucapnya. lalu dia menggenggam tanganku. "dan… aku suka rambut hitammu…" ucapnya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Aku berdiam mematung dan mencoba mencerna ucapannya. 'Aku suka rambut hitammu…' 'Keh, Aku tak akan mengganti warna rambutku!' dengan semangat aku berjanji seperti itu. Padahal aku biasanya menyendiri dan tak peduli dengan apapun…

Pikiranku terputus oleh pertanyaan darinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hiruma, Hiruma Youichi… dan kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Anezaki, Anezaki Mamori. Kelas 2-3 . salam kenal!" jawabnya yang diakhiri oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Keh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Aku langsung pergi, tetapi tangannya mengenggam lenganku.

"Tunggu, kau belum mendapatkan hadiahmu!" lalu dia mencium pipiku. Aku langsung saja merasakan sensai hangat seperti saat ku melihatnya. "dan satu lagi… bukalah topeng kuatmu dan bersikap terbuka." Setelah menasihatiku di langsung pergi.

Aku berpikir sekali lagi. Aku harus membuka topengku dan menunjukkan watak asliku ya? Heh… akan kucoba.

"Kapan-kapan kita ketemu ya!" teriak Mamori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas dengan teriakan lagi.

"Ya! Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi!" dia tersenyum dan pergi…. Aku menarik nafas dan melihat sekeliingku putih….

To be Continue.

A/N: Bagaimana? OOC banget yah? Maaf jika saya salah… tapi tolong review ya untuk membuat saya semangat untuk membuat yang lebih baik… dan maaf jika ada kekurangan. Saya juga setengah manusia setengah kambing(?) jadi masih banyak kesalahannya daripada kelebihannya… sekian….


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Hair Hiruma**

**A/N: Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Vari… dan Rena! Hahaha… oke ini adalah awal dimana Hiruma pindah ke Deimon. Disini dia akan bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang ditolongnya saat kecil. Well… karena saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara, lebih baik dilanjutkan dengan jawaban Review!**

**Mitama134666 – **Terima kasih menjadi reviewer yang pertama! Dan terima kasih memberitahukan kesalahan di chapter 1. terima kasih banyak!

**Oke! Ayo kita mulai membaca!**

**Summary: jika Hiruma bertemu Mamori saat kecil dan mempertahankan rambut hitamnya? Dan bagaimana jika Kurita dan Musashi tidak bertemu Hiruma di SMP? Find out!**

**Disclaimer: Jangan panggil pengacara, karena bukan saya yang punya Eyeshield 21!**

"Bicara biasa"

"_Telepon"_

XOXO

Chapter 2

*Blaze away! Ima Blaze Awa-*

Kubuka mataku dari tidurku dan langsung mengangkat Hand Phone –ku yang membangunkanku darialam mimpi.

"Moshi-moshi?" terdapat tawa yang kubenci di balik telpon itu.

"_Khu Khu! Yo, Sampah sialan!"_ Salamnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa Agon?" tumben-tumbennya Agon nelpon.

"_Tidak, hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja-"_

"Jangan banyak bacot. Cepetan kasih tahu apa yang mau lu bicarain?" potongku tak sabar dengan 'Dread Playboy' (V: Ya… saya suka mengejek orang seperti itu.)

"_Keh. Kenapa kau harus pindah bodoh!"_ Bentaknya di telpon dengan suara yang tak kalah dengan raungan singa. _"Dengan Reflek dan kemampuan yang sebanding denganku aku dan kau dapat menjadi yang terkuat di Shinryuuji!"_

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu mengeluarkan tawa yang dikenal orang. "Kekekeke… ternyata kau bisa sebodoh itu ya!" lalu aku mengubah nada suaraku menjadi serius. "Dengar 'Dread Playboy'. Aku tidak mau menjadi kuat karena orang-orang disana sudah terlalu kuat dan menang mudah. Aku ingin menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk ke Christmas Bowl dan mengalahkan kalian."

Dread playboy terdiam sebentar mendengarkan perkataanku. lalu tawa yang penuh kegelapan menggelegar. _"KHUKHUKHU… AKHIRNYA SI SAMPAH BERANI JUGA. KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI DI CHRISTMAS BOWL! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!-"_ Aku langsung menutup hand phone –ku karena telinga elf ku tak kuat mendengar teriakannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan bersandar di kursi bus yang mengantarku ke Deimon. Aku enatap keluar jendela dengan mata warna emerald -ku dan melihat pemandangan yang berubah terus menerus. Ku topang daguku dengan tangan kananku sambil memikirkan mimpi yang tadi. Mimpi yang sepertinya dari memori masa laluku. Kuhela nafasku dan menyisir rambut hitamku dengan jariku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengganti warna rambutku karena cewek itu. Dan karena cewek itu pula ayah dan adikku dapat bersama lagi denganku. Aku membenci ayaku… ya, aku masih belum dapat berpikir jernih karena masih kecil dan Ibu baru saja meningggal.

Ayahku, Hiruma Yuuya meninggalkan kami bertiga untuk ke Amerika. Aku menyalahkan semuanya ke ayah karena meninggalkan kami bertiga dan membuat ibu meninggal. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya selama beberapa minggu. Tetapi, sesaat aku bertemu cewek berambut coklat auburn itu, aku langsung mengerti kalau aku salah dan aku berlari dari kenyataan bahwa ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Cih, Aku masih mengingat bagaimana ayah saat kumaafkan. Dia langsung memelukku erat dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali. Kami masih sering bercakap-cakap lewat telepon dan saat bertemu dengannya, kami langsung bermain catur. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia yang menang. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kalah bermain catur.

*Flashback*

"Siaaal!* teriakku.

AKu dikalahkan ayah hanya dengan prajurit dan kuda. Benar-benar tak dipercaya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya!" tanyaku sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Wajahnya yang berjenggotan dengan rambut hitam yang sama denganku hanya menyeringai. "Jalanmu mengalahkanku masih jauh." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan Tertawa.

"Youichi… kau masih belum bisa mengkontrol bidak-bidakmu dengan benar." Dia berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela. "Ingatlah semua bidak itu berguna. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengaturnya agar kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya terjadi."

Kulihat papan catur yang baru dimainkan oleh ayah dan aku. Dapat kulihat semua bidak catur tersusun rapi dan penuh strategi. Semua bidak diatur agar dapat mengalahkan raja milikku dalam beberapa putaran.

"Lihat saja orang tua! Aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti!" janjiku ke ayah.

Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Kutunggu nak… kutunggu…."

*End of Flashback*

Kekekeke... sudah berkali-kali kutantang Kakek tua itu, pada akhirnya aku juga yang kalah. Aku meraih kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan MP3 player yang berwarna merah dengan logo Shinryuuji naga diujung bawah. Kupasang headphone di telingaku dan kunyalakan lagu. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kakiku seraya mengikuti irama lagu. Kupejamkan mataku dan kusilangkan tanganku didada.

Aku berpikir… Bagaimana kabar cewek itu? Apakah dia ingat kepadaku? Atau Ingatkah dia kepada janjiku? Keh, itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang. Aku berusaha menghapuskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan berpikir tampang cewek itu. Kulitnya yang putih, mata biru sapphire –nya yang indah, rambut coklat auburn yang terterpa angin, dan senyumannya yang mengingatkanku dengan ibuku. Aku tersenyum dan berpikir, aku pasti bertemu dengannya… pasti.

*Time Skip: 20 menit kemudian.*

(P.O.V: Normal)

Hiruma turun dari bus yang mengantarnya dari kanagawa ke tokyo dan sekarang dia berada di Deimon. Dia merapihkan kemeja putihnya dan celana panjang khaki dengan tangannya. Tubuh tingginya membuatnya dapat melihat jauh. Dia membawa koper hitam, sebuah tas hitam, dan tas gitar listrik. Hiruma melihat ke sekelilingnya

'Keh, tak ada yang berubah…'

Hiruma berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil melihat peta untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Dia dibelikan sebuah apartemen oleh ayahnya untuk tinggal di Deimon karena rumahnya yang lama dijual. Setelah sampai di apartemennya yang dilantai 4 nomor 401, dia melihat semua barang-barang untuk hidupnya sudah tersimpan disini. Hiruma tersenyum melihat apartemennya.

'Terima kasih… kakek tua….'

Hiruma menaruh semua barangnya di kamarnya. Di kamar, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, meja belajar, kursi belajar, lemari pakaian, amplifier untuk gitar listrik, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Tembok kamar itu berwarna krem dengan pengharum ruangan yang berbau mint.

'Heh, lumayan juga.'

Hiruma menaruh barang-barangnya dan mulai merapikan sesuai tempatnya. Dia menaruh gitar listriknya di samping meja belajar, semua isi koper hitam dimasukkan ke lemari pakaian, dan tas hitamnya dibuka dan ditunjukkanlah sebuah laptop SONY VAIO yang langsung diisi baterainya, buku-buku pelajaran yang disimpan dengan rapih, dan sebuah AK-47 yang dibelinya secara legal untuk jaga-jaga.

Setelah semuanya sudah tersusun rapi, Hiruma menatap kota Deimon dari balkon. 'Apa yang kulakukan sekarang?' pikir Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan menerpa rambut hitamnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengingat sesuatu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan hand phonenya dan menelpon adiknya.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ suara cewek remaja dapat didengar oleh Hiruma.

"Tsuki, Ini Hiruma." Ucap Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

"_Nii-chan! Apa kabar Nii-chan! Aku kangen!"_ ucap Tsuki sambil sesengukkan.

Hiruma Tsukina, Adik perempuan Hiruma yang tomboi tetapi setia kawan. Menyukai Tempura, Udon, dan Mochi dan membenci telur, orang yang tak berperasaan, dan orang yang dibenci Hiruma.

"Keh, sudah berapa kali kakak bilang jangan nangis…" Ucap Hiruma dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ha-habis-"_

"Sudahlah… Kakak baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah sampai di Deimon. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"_Iya! Kemarin ada temanku yang…"_

Mereka saling berganti kisah selama beberapa menit.

"_Nii-chan…"_ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Hn?"

"_Kapan aku dapat bertemu nii-chan lagi?" _Tanya Tsuki.

Hiruma dan Tsuki jarang bertemu karena perbedaan sekolah dan rumah. Tsuki tinggal bersama Yuuya dan bersekolah di Kyoto.

"Tidak tahu…" jawabnya.

"_Tapi aku ingin bertemu kakak!"_ suara tangisan terdengar di telepon Hiruma.

"Jangan khawatir… kita pasti bertemu lagi."

"_Benarkah?"_ tangisannya berhenti.

"Ya."

"_Baiklah… sampai bertemu Nii-chan!"_

"Keh, jangan makan terlalu banyak mochi! Atau nanti kau jadi monster Mochi!" ganggu Hiruma.

"_Nii-Chan!"_

"KEKEKEKEKE" Hiruma lalu memberhentikan tawanya. "Berhati-hatilah…"

"_Iya!"_

Dengan begitu percakapan mereka selesai. Hiruma menutup hand phone –nya dan keluar rumah.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan bertemu dengan tetangga sebelah di elevator, Hiruma sampai di jalan menuju Sungai.

Hiruma menuruni tangga yang membantunya ke pesisir sungai. Di pesisir sungai ada beberapa orang yang sedang memancing, bermain, dan melukis pemandangan. Hiruma melihat sekeliling dan mencari perempuan berwarna auburn yang pernah ditemuinya.

'Apakah dia ada disini?'

Hiruma berjalan menyusuri sisi sungai sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Hiruma menaiki tangga dan langsung berjalan ke toko olahraga.

"Selamat datang!' seorang lelaki tua menyambut kedatangan Hiruma. Sesaat Hiruma masuk ke dalam toko Olahraga seorang perempuan menggunakan seragam SMA Deimon keluar bersama dua orang perempuan, yang satu memakai kaca mata dan yang satunya lagi mempunyai rambut coklat.

Hiruma memperhatikan tiga perempuan itu dan kaget melihat Wanita berambut coklat Auburn yang tertawa mendengar obrolan teman-temannya dan masuk ke bus yang menunggu penumpang.

"H-hei!" Hiruma berusaha mengejar mereka tapi sayang Bus sudah berangkat. "Stupid Bus!" umpat Hiruma sambilmemukul tiang tanda tempat bus berhenti.

Hiruma menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

'Dia tadi memakai pakaian SMA Deimon kan?' pikir Hiruma sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Setelah beberapa detik di menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi runcingnya. 'Kita akan bertemu Mamori…'

To Be Continue

**A/N: Bagaimana Chapter 2? Bagus, Jelek, Biasa, Butuh diperbaiki? Silahkan kirimkan ke saya lewat PM atau Review! (Tapi saya lebih suka Review…) dan satu lagi! Jika ada yang mau menggambar Hiruma yang ada di Fic ini, silahkan kirimkan ke PM saya. Sekian! Wass.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Hair Hiruma

**A/N: Halo Semua! Jumpa lagi nih di fic ini! Terima kasih banyak yang sudah me- review fic pendek saya ini (membungku-bungkuk ke reader) dan inilah jawaban Review saya!**

**Undine-Yaha: Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini seseru dan seromantis mungkin!**

**SatanSpawn: Terima kasih banyak! Silahkan jadikan fic saya inspirasi anda!**

**DarkAngelYouichi: Nggak papa kok manggil saya senpai… Hmm… ketemu nggak ya?**

**Mitama13466-susah log in: maaf ceritanya agak loncat-loncat. Soalnya saya agak sibuk dan terburu-buru.**

**Yoelasoekahiruma: KEKEKEKE kita lihat saja Yoela-san!**

**Iin cka you-nii: terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Saya akan mulai merevisi setiap lima chapter (kalau mungkin…) dan saya akan selalu membutuhkan reader seperti anda untuk memberitahukan kesalahan-kesalahan saya.**

**j-d'akuma mlez login: terima kasih banyak! Saya akan mulai merevisinya!**

**Saya juga butuh bantuan Reader untuk menolong saya dalam fic ini agar fic ini bisa selesai.**

**Yak, sekian jawabn-jawaban saya! Silahkan dibaca!**

**Disclaimer: Saya anak SMA biasa dan tidak mempunyai hak milik Eyeshield 21…**

"Bicara biasa"

'berpikir'

"_Menelpon/berbicara tidak langsung"_

**Chapter 3**

XOXO

Hiruma memasuki arpatemennya sambil membawa 2 kantong plasitk di kedua tangannya. Yang kanan berisi sepatu barunya, sedangkan yang kiri berisikan bahan makanan. Kantung plastik yang berisi sepatu di lempar ke kursi dan tergeletak begitu saja. Hiruma menaruh bahan-bahan makanannya ke dalam kulkas yang seukuran tingginya dan berwarna putih dengan corak biru polkadot. Setelah selesai mengatur barang-barang yang ada di dalam kulkas, Hiruma mengambil handuk, sabun, shampo, dan sikat gigi dengan odolnya dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi itu mempunyai tembok yang berwarna putih, ubin yang berwarna biru, bath tub, sebuah tempat untuk mencuci tangan, sebuah cermin yang berada di atas tempat mencuci tangan, dan sebuah lukisan tembok di langit-langit ruangan

Hiruma menyalakan bath tub dengan keran air panas dan air dingin dibuka dan kedua air yang berbeda suhu itu bercampur di dalam bath tub.

Setelah beberapa menit Hiruma memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam bath tub untuk mengukur suhu air. Setelah dirasa sudah pas Hiruma mematikan kedua keran dan membuka pakaiannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, badan muscular, dan rambut hitamnya membuatnya menjadi idaman wanita (Kayak lagu Changcuters).

Hiruma merendam tubuhnya dan menarik nafas dengan tempo yang konstan.

'Deimon… kekeke. Sepertinya sekolah itu menarik juga." Pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma mengambil sabun dan menggosokkannya ke tubuhnya.

'dan lagi "Dia" akan ada disana…"

Hiruma mengambil shampo dan mencuci rambutnya.

Hiruma menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi tajamnya. "Lebin baik lagi kalau kami sekelas… haha, kayaknya itu gak mungkin.'

Hiruma membilas rambut dan tubuhnya beberapa kali sebelum mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan diri. Hiruma mengambil bathing robe yang tergantung di balik pintu dan memakainya.

Dia membuka tutup bath tub dan semua air dihisan oleh lubang kecil yang ditutup bath tub. Lalu Hiruma keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil pakaiannya. Setelah memakai kaos hitam dan celana ¾ coklat, Hiruma menyalakan TV dan mendengarkan berita.

*Ting Tong~*

Seseorang membunyikan bel Hiruma.

"Siapa yang malam-malam datang kesini?" gumam Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu berdiri dan melihat keluar lewat layar intercom yang ada di pintu. Hiruma melihat seorang cewek yang kira-kira berumur 16-17 tahunan –an yang mempunyai rambut hitam, memakai sweater biru, dan mata coklat dengan wajah yang manis. Seelah melihat cewek itu wajah Hiruma berubah menjadi kaget.

'D-dia!'

Hiruma menekan tombol merah di intercom.

"Wakana, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hiruma lewat intercom.

"_H-hiruma-san!'_ panggil Wakana, manager Ojou White Knights. _"A-ano… aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu…"_ ucap Wakana dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengar kata-kata Wakana Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alis.

Wakana menarik nafasnya. _"Hiruma-san… aku menyukaimu…"_

Hiruma membuka pintu depannya dan menatap Wakana yang memerah. Ia menutup matanya lalu menatap Wakana dengan tatapan lembut (V: Hiruma! Lembut! Dunia mau kiamat! H: Berisik! *Author ditembakin Bazooka*)

"Maaf Wakana. Aku… sudah menyukai wanita lain." Wakana yang mendengar langsung meneteskan air matanya. Hiruma yang melihat Wakana menangis menaruh tangannya ke pundak Wakana dan memberikan Wakana sebuah senyum. "Carilah pria yang lebih baik. Aku yakin banyak pria ingin bersamamu."

Hiruma sudah mengetahui Wakana menyukainya sejak Ojou bertemu dengan Shinryuuji di partai final turnamen musim gugur.

*Flashback.*

Hiruma melakukan Touch down di area Oujou. Semua orang tidak kaget melihat Hiruma dapat melewati pertahanan White Knight yang bisa di bilang relatif kuat. Mengapa karena sejak debut awalnya bermain untuk Shinryuuji naga, Hiruma menyaingi kemampuan Agon yang di kenal dengan 'Si jenius dalam 100 tahun'. Peluit tanda waktu habis di tiupkan dan para supporter Shinryuuji bersorak dengan ceria. Para pemain, pelatih, dan manager Oujou terlihat shock dengan kekalahan ini.

"Shinryuuji Naga 154 – Oujou White Knight 36! Sungguh nilai yang sangat berbeda! Apakah ini karena masuknya salah satu jenius ke Shinryuuji Naga!" Ucap komentator tersemangat kita yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Machine Gun Sanada.

Semua grup berkumpul dan berbaris di lapangan dan membungkuk ke arah para penonton (kecuali Agon…). Setelah selesai anggota tim Shinryuuji mengganti pakaiannya. Hiruma melirik kearah bench Oujou dan melihat para anggota dimarahi oleh pelatih mereka (V: saya lupa namanya…).

Hiruma membuka semua pelindung tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian seragam Shinryuuji. Setelah selesai mengganti baju dan membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya, Hiruma melirik kearah bench oujou sekali lagi. Selagi teman setimnya tertawa mengingat kekalahan Oujou yang memalukan, Hiruma berjalan ke bench Oujou dan melihat semua pemainnya sedang ganti baju dan Wakana menunduk termenung.

'Jika aku bisa lebih berguna bagi tim ku… mungkin saat ini kami bisa maju ke christmas bowl.' Pikir manajer berambut hitam yang di ponytail itu.

"Hei." Panggil Hiruma. "kenapa termenung begitu?"

Wakana tersentak kaget melihat Hiruma yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menatap mata hijaunya dan terdapat aura kelembutan di dalamnya. "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Hiruma terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa. "KEKEKEKE… pasti kau memikirkan kenapa dirimu tak berguna untuk timmu kan?"

Wajah Wakana memerah, tetapi ia mengangguk kecil. Hiruma melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Hei, kau tahu untuk menjadikanmu berguna kau harus berusaha sekeras mungkin…" Hiruma berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "dan jika kau gagal, ubahlah kegagalan itu menjadi jalan keberhasilan untuk dirimu." Hiruma berjalan kearah teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Wakana ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Wakana. "Mengapa kau memberitahukan ini kepadaku?" tanya Wakana.

Hiruma memunggungi Wakana. "Karena… aku pernah merasakan seperti itu." Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rekan-rekan setimmnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi Wakana." Ucap Hiruma yang dapat di dengar Wakana.

*End of Flashback*

Wakana sudah beberapa kali pergi dengan Hiruma dan Tsuki. Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dari mana apartemenku disini?" tanya Hiruma.

Wajah Wakana merona karena malu. "A-aku melihatmu di jalan…"

Hiruma menaikkan alisnya. "Dan kau mengikutiku?"

Wakana mengangguk kecil. "Dan kau berdiri di sini selama 45 menit?" tanya Hiruma.

Sekali lagi Wakana mengangguk kecil. Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Masuklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat…" ajak Hiruma.

Wakan tersentak kaget. Awalnya dia terlihat ragu-ragu tetapi pada akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "M-maaf Hiruma-san. Aku ada kepentingan lain." Wakana membungkuk ke arah Hiruma dan langsung pergi secepat mungkin dengan air mata di pipinya. Aku tak akan menyerah! Kau akan jadi milikku Hiruma-san!

Hiruma yang melihat air mata Wakana masuk kedalam apartemennya dan mengambil sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula. Hiruma melanjutkan menonton TV yang di berhentikan.

"Cih, kenapa kehidupan gua jadi gini…" gumam Hiruma sambil mencari acara yang bagus.

Karena nggak ada yang bagus Hiruma melempar remote TV ke sofa dan berjalan kek kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsing membaringkan diri di kasur.

'Wanita benar-benar membingungkan…' pikir Hiruma dengan mata tertutup dan kesunyiaan di kamarnya yang menemani.

XOXO

Sinar matahari menyinari wajah Hiruma lewat sela-sela gorden jendela. Hiruma membuka matanya dan membuang permen karet yang dikunyahnya sejak tadi malam (Bagaimana caranya? Jangan tanya saya…) ke tempat sampah. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka dia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30

Masih ada waktu…" gumam Hiruma.

Hiruma berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil telur dan roti tawar dari kulkas. Hiruma menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan wajan di atasnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan saat di sekolah nanti?" Gumam Hiruma sambil memecah telur dan membuat telor ceplok.

Setelah selesai memasak Hiruma mengambil masakan yang dibuatnya sambil menyalakan TV untuk menonton berita. Dimakannya telur dan roti tawar yang sudah dimasaknya dsambil menonton TV.

"_Pemirsa, kemarin pecatur jepang, Hiruma Yuuya berhasil mengalahkan Grandmaster catur, Garry Kasparov di Las Vegas" _Mata Hiruma membesar saat mendengar nama ayahnya di berita._"Yuuya mengalahkan Kasparov dengan Skak mat oleh ratu dan kuda dalam 32 putaran. Dan inilah cuplikan Yuuya saat diwawancarai setelah mengalahkan Kasparov"_

Lalu muncullah gambar Hiruma Yuuya yang sedang dikerumuni oleh wartawan di layar TV. (Make Bahasa Inggris) _"Mengalahkan Garry merupakan salah satu kenangan yang tidak dapat saya lupakan. Tapi saya masih tahu bahwa perjalanan saya masih panjang dan saya masih belum menyerah untuk mencapai yang terbaik. Dan saya berterima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah mendukung saya dan tentu saja anak-anak saya yang di jepang"_ Hiruma hampir tersedak saat memakan rotinya. _"Kalian pasti akan menjadi yang terbaik… dan kau Youichi, kutunggu tantanganmu-"_ Hiruma mematikan TV nya dan menyeringai. Lihat saja orang tua! Akan ku kalahkan kau.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hiruma mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam Deimon yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dasi hitam ,dan jas hijau sekolah. Lalu Hiruma mengambil tas hitamnya dan memasukkan semua buku pelajaran yang dibutuhkan, pakaian olah raga, laptop, dan AK-47 untuk berjaga-jaga jika terdesak. Lalu ia mengambil Hand phone dan dimasukkannya ke saku.

Setelah semua yang dibutuhkannya dibawa ia keluar dari pintu depan dan menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. 'KEKEKEKE kita lihat apakah sekolah ini benar-benar menarik atau tidak!'

Dia tidak tahu bahwa di sekolah inilah dirinya menjadi pemicu peristiwa-peristiwa penting di jepang.

To Be Continue…

**A/N: Bagaimana chapter ini? Bagus, jelek, tidak bermutu, atau yang lainnya? Silahkan di rview untuk memberitahukan saya kesalahan-kesalahan perkataan dan lainnya. Dan ingat disini Hiruma banyak OOC, karena saya ingin membuat Hiruma lebih terbuka dari yang lain. Dan pairing disini adalah HiruXMamo dan slight HiruXWaka. Yah, mungkin saya akan memasukkan OCXJuumonji dan SuzuXSena, kalau kalian ingin yang lain silahkan review. Terima kasih.**

**With all regards – Varianto A**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Maafkan Saya! (Dilempar batu) Maaf saya kelamaan update fic ini! (Dilempar granat) Laptop saya rusak dan harus menunggu satu bulan untuk memperbaikinya! Maaf sebesar-besarnya! Saya tahu anda semua marah jadi mohon pengertiannya! Sekarang saya akan membalas balasan Review!**

**Little Lazy Bear - Maafkan saya! Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Tapi terima kasih atas pengingatnya!**

**Agito males login - Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Di chapter ini muncul kok Musashi dan Kurita. Tapi tolong tunggu kalau ingin melihat cerita Kurita.**

**Rizu Hatake- Hime – Terima kasih! Akan saya ingat!**

**j-d'akuma males login – iya Hiruma masuk Shinryuuji dan jadi Rival Agon. Terima kasih.**

**Mitama134666 – Hehe terima kasih. Tapi saya tidak tahu apakah dapat membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.**

**ToscaTurqoise – Salam kenal juga! Iya Hiruma sekolah di Shinryuuji. **

**Baik Review sudah terbalas. Sekarang… silahkan baca!**

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 10 menit Hiruma sampai di sekolahnya. Sesaat Hiruma memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia di perhatikan oleh murid-murid yang lain.

"Eh, siapa itu?"

"Dia murid baru ya?"

"Kyaaa! Dia lumayan tampan loh!"

"Wow… dia sangat…"

Hiruma hanya menyeringai mendengar komentar-komentar dari murid-murid yang lain. Dia berkeliling di area sekolah melihat fasilitas-fasilitas yang tersedia.

'Apakah ada klub American Football?' pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma berkeliling untuk mencari ruang klub American Football. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama Hiruma tidak menemukannya dan berjalan kearah gedung sekolah. Di sana ia langsung ke arah ruang guru sebelum di tabrak oleh seorang cewek berambut auburn yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan jatuh berdua.

"Hey, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak Hiruma.

"M-maafkan saya!" Hiruma dapat melihat wajah cewek itu. Rambut auburn, mata biru… ya tidak salah lagi ini 'Dia'.

'Keh, kenapa harus ketemu dengan cara begini!'

Hiruma berdiri dan sebagai seorang gentleman yang baik (Hiruma Gentleman!), ia membantu cewek itu berdiri.

"T-terima kasih dan sekali lagi maaf…" ucap cewek itu sambil membungkukkan badan kearah Hiruma. Hiruma berjalan melewati cewek tadi yang masih membungkuk.

"Cih. Lain kali lihat ke mana kau berjalan!" bentak Hiruma.

'Kuso! Kenapa gua jadi kayak gini!'

Hiruma memasuki ruang guru dengan perasaan marah dan aura hitam dapat di lihat di punggungnya dan membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya merinding..

"Kau siapa ya?" tanya seorang guru yang kurus, berambut botak, dan memakai kaca mata. "Ada perlu apa?"

Hiruma melihat orang yang bertanya langsung menahan amarahnya dengat sekuat tenaga. "Nama saya Hiruma Youichi. Murid pindahan dari Shinryuuji." Jawab Hiruma dengan wajah emotionless.

Wajah guru itu tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah file dari meja. "Jadi kau murid pindahan itu!" ucap guru berkacamata. "Nama saya Kajikawa Fumiya, panggil saja Fumiya. kau akan masuk ke kelasku dan kau akan memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman barumu."

"Terserah…" ucap Hiruma sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Lalu Hiruma mengingat sesuatu. "Apa di dsini ada klub American Football?"tanya Hiruma.

"Ada." Hiruma menghela nafas lega. "Namun Klub itu akan di bubarkan" Pernyataan itu membuat Hiruma kaget setengah mati.

"APA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!" semua guru melihat ke arah Hiruma dan Fumiya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Klub itu hanya mempunyai 2 orang pemain dan jika ingin bertanding harus meminjam dari klub lain." Sekarang Hiruma pusing, kekurangan pemain? Apa disini tidak banyak yang menyukai American Football? Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~

Bunyi bel sekolah menghentikan acara berpikir Hiruma. Hiruma melihat jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 .

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang." Ajak Fumiya.

Hiruma mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Fumiya yang menunjukkan jalan ke Hiruma. Hiruma masih berpkir bagaimana caranya agar klub American Football sekolah ini tidak dibubarkan. Setelah naik 2 lantai, mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan '2-A'.

"Baiklah ini kelas kita." Ucap Fumiya. lalu ia memberikan tanda ke Hiruma untuk menunggu di depan kelas dan masuk ke dalam kelas duluan.

Semua murid yang melihat Fumiya masuk langsung berdiri. "Beri Hormat!" suruh seorang murid laki-laki berambut ikal. Semua murid membungkuk ke arah Fumiya dan kembali duduk di meja masing-masing.

Fumiya berdeham untuk melancarkan suaranya. "Pagi semuanya." Semua murid menjawab 'Pagi pak.' "Seperti yang kalian tahu hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, jadi tolong bersikap baik kepada dirinya ya?" Fumiya mendapat jawaban dari para murid 'Baik' atau 'Iya'. Lalu Fumiya melirik ke arah Hiruma lewat jendela kecil yang ada di pintu.

Hiruma yang melihat tanda itu langsung masuk dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Fumiya.. Hampir Semua anak cewek berbisik dengan satu sama lain dengan kata "keren" dan "Tampan" dan anak cowok hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan anak perempuan.

"Baiklah Hiruma-san. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Fumiya. Hiruma mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Nama Saya Youichi Hiruma, murid pindahan dari Shinryuuji. Salam kenal." Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang senyuman kecil. Para anak perempuan berteriak "kyaa" atau "So cool". Hiruma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat salah satu spesies yang paling merepotkan akan mengikuti dirinya kemana saja.

Fumiya berdeham dan semua murid langsung diam. "Baiklah Hiruma-san, kau duduk di sebelah Mamori-san ya. Dan Mamori-san tolong bantu Hiruma-san jika dia butuh bantuan ya!" Mata Hiruma terbelalak ketika gadis bermata biru yang ditabraknya berdiri dan mengucapkan "Baik" .

Hiruma berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjukkan dan melihat gadis itu sekilas. "Hiruma kan?" panggil Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Nama saya Anezaki Mamori. Salam kenal." Sapa Mamori dengan senyum manis.

Wajah Hiruma memerah kecil dan membalas "Keh… salam kenal" . Mamori menatap mata Hijau Hiruma. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu… dimana ya?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma sudah bersiap mendengarkan jawaban Mamori. "*plok* Iya! Kau yang kutabrak tadi pagi kan!" ucap Mamori dan Hiruma sweat drop. 'apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat ya?'

"Maaf ya, saya terburu-buru tadi." Ucap Mamori.

"Lain kali kalau lari lihat-lihat…" balas Hiruma.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. "Kan aku sudah minta maaf!" Hiruma tertawa kecil melihat wajah Mamori. "kekeke, ya ya kumaafkan!" wajah Mamori langsung berubah senang. "Hehe, terima kasih!"

"EHEM!" suara orang berdeham terdengar dari Fumiya. "Anezaki-san. Hiruma-san. Tolong perhatikan pelajaran!" perintah.

Mamori mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan 'maaf pak' sedangkan Hiruma hanya mendecih.

*Pulang Sekolah*

Saat istirahat Mamori mengajak Hiruma untuk makan bekal bersama. Hiruma hanya menolaknya dengan 'maaf' dan langsung pergi. Ia pergi keatap sekolah dan tiduran sambil melihat awan dengan penuh pikiran. Cih, klub Amefuto akan ditutup karena kekurangan orang. Apakah disini tidak ada yang menyukai amefuto? Saat berpikir cara-cara untuk menyelamatkan klub Amefuto Hiruma mendengar teriakan dan… tangisan?

"Huuuu…. Musashi-kun! Bagaimana caranya kita mendapatkan pemain dengan tepat waktu!"

"Kurita! Jangan menyerah dulu! Masih ada 2 minggu lagi!"

"Tapi-"

Percakapan mereka berhenti saat mereka menyadari sesorang berambut hitam melihat mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan…" ucap Hiruma dengan tatapan malasnya. Hiruma melihat dua orang aneh. Satu gendut dan berkepala kastanye dan satu lagi tampang paman-paman tapi menggunakan seragam Deimon.

"Hm… rasanya aku pernah melihatmu." Ucap 'paman' tersebut.

Mata remaja gendut di sebelahnya terbelalak dan menunjuk Hiruma. "Musashi! Dia Hiruma Youichi! 'Sang Setan Hitam' !"

'Paman' tersebut melihat Hiruma dengan seksama. Matanya langsung terbelalak. "Kenapa pemain Shinryuuji ada disini?"

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kalian tahu diriku?"

Mata Kurita semakin terbelalak "Kenapa? Kau seperit mimpi yang terwujud!" Ucap Kurita dengan air mata di pipinya. "Maukah kau masuk klub American Football kami!"

Hiruma melihat mata kurita yang berisi putus asa dan harapan. 'Akan kuberi mereka tes dulu.' "Jika aku masuk, apa keuntungannya di diriku?"

Kurita dan Musashi saling bertatap mata. "K-kami tidak tahu apa yang dapat kami beri." Ucap Kurita.

"Hmph. Jika tak ada keuntungannya di diriku untuk apa aku masuk." Ucap Hiruma dengan nada mengejek.

Musashi mengepalkan tangannya hingga berdarah dan menunduk ke Hiruma. "Kami mohon masuk ke klub kami!"

Hiruma membelakangi mereka berdua. "Huh… beri aku keuntungan yang baik. Mungkin aku akan pikir ulang."

Kurita mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi dan Musashi menggapai Hiruma dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami!" teriak Musashi. "apa kau mengerti klub yang kami buat karena sama-sama menyukai American Football akan di hapus! Apa kau mengerti!"

Hiruma menatap mata Musashi yang berair. "Keh, klub lemah seperti ini memang harus di hancurkan."

Musashi yang tidak dapat menahan emosinya langsung memukul Hiruma dengan sekuat tenaga. "Jangan kau pernah mengejek klub kami!"

Hiruma mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dan ia tertawa. "Kekekekeke!"

Musashi dan Kurita hanya memandangi Hiruma yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kalian lulus."

Musashi dan Kurita hanya berkedip. "Jadi kau mengetes kami?" tanya Musashi.

Hiruma mengangguk dan tetap menaruh seringai di wajahnya. "Kekeke! Ya, tes itu agar mengetahui siapa saja yang menyukai American Football."

Kurita yang prosesornya lebih lambat dari Musashi hanya menatap Hiruma dengan mata penuh harapan.. "Jadi jika kami lulus tes tadi maka…"

Hiruma mengangguk. "Bersiaplah untuk latihan neraka! Pertama-tama beritahukan nama kalian! Kau duluan Kastanye!"

Kurita tersenyum riang. "Nama saya Ryokan Kurita, kelas 2. Center line. Saya akan melindungi anda Hiruma-kun!" Hiruma menyeringai melihat api muncul dari mata Kurita. 'Dia akan menjadi lineman yang baik' "Baik! Lanjut kau paman tua!"

Musashi mengangkat alisnya mendengar panggilannya tetapi membiarkannya. "Namaku Takekura Gen, panggil saja Musashi. Kelas 2 dan Kicker." Hiruma memandang Musashi dengan seksama. 'jika dia diandalkan menjadi kicker berarti tendangannya bagus.'

TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~

Hiruma melihat jamnya. "Baiklah. Kita akan berkumpul nanti diruang klub dan mulai menarik minat para murid untuk bermain American Football, Mengerti?"

Musashi dan Kurita mengangguk dan mengucapkan sampai nanti ke Hiruma. Mereka meninggalkan atap, meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri menatap langit dengan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Ibu… doakan aku…"

To Be Continue.

**A/N: Bagaimana chapter ini? Menarik, membosankan? Terima kasih jika anda me-review dan memberika ide-ide saya. Silahkan bicara apa saja ke saya. Yang jelek-jelek juga gak papa. Biar saya tahu kelemahan saya. Sekian terima kasih!**

**p.s: Sedang melatih Astral…**


End file.
